This invention relates to a pneumatic conveyor apparatus and more particularly to an improved pneumatic conveyor apparatus.
Many types of pneumatic conveyor devices have been provided in an effort to pneumatically convey material from one area to another. For example, the following United States Patents deal with such subject: U.S. Pat. Nos. 140,017, 2,747,934, 992,114, 3,099,965, 1,232,393, 3,152,839, 1,458,523, 3,175,515, 1,819,346, 3,301,606, 3,368,849.
Although the devices of the above-identified patents may have met with some success, it is believed that the invention described herein exhibits a marked increase in efficiency over that described in the art primarily due to the configuration of the air tubes described herein and the cumulative effect thereof.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved pneumatic conveyor apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic conveyor apparatus which includes a plurality of air tubes provided therein for improving the efficiency of air flow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic conveyor apparatus including air direction means to enhance the movement of material therethrough.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic conveyor apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.